Lista de papas sexualmente activos
Esta es una lista de papas sexualmente activos, una lista de sacerdotes que fueron sexualmente activos antes de convertirse en papas y papas que estuvieron legalmente casados y pertenecían a la Iglesia católica. Algunos candidatos eran sexualmente activos antes de su elección como papas y a veces se ha asegurado que otros papas se mantuvieron activos sexualmente durante sus papados. Puesto que en ocasiones esas relaciones eran llevadas fuera del matrimonio y porque el papa se encontraba bajo voto de celibato, la Iglesia católica considera estos casos graves abusos y causas de escándalo. Sin embargo, no socava la doctrinas católicas que consideran la autoridad del papa directamente sucesora de la de Simón Pedro. Según las listas aceptadas, hay un total de 266 papas. Existen varias clasificaciones para aquellos que fueron sexualmente activos en algún momento de su vida. Los periodos entre paréntesis se refieren al año de sus papados. Hubo treinta y nueve papas desde 1585 y no se tiene constancia de que hayan sido sexualmente activos durante su papado. Contexto Durante mucho tiempo, el celibato se consideró opcional. Considerando las costumbres de la época, se considera que Pedro, y la mayoría de los Apóstoles, estaban casados y tenían familia. Queda claro en el Nuevo Testamento que al menos el apóstol Pedro había estado casado y que los obispos, presbíteros y diáconos de la Iglesia primitiva eran padres de familia. No era, por lo tanto, anormal encontrar un clérigo casado. Desde la Edad Media, el rito latino de la Iglesia católica exige que los obispos y sacerdotes sean célibes. Anteriormente, el celibato no era absolutamente necesario para ser ordenado, pero continuaba siendo una práctica en la Iglesia primitiva. En este contexto, celibato no es sinónimo de abstinencia sexual, sino de no casado y solo implica la abstinencia sexual porque una doctrina católica diferente exige la abstinencia sexual fuera del matrimonio. La disciplina del celibato sacerdotal no se considera un dogma infalible inmutable. El Concilio de Trento acordó que la virginidad y el celibato eran estados superiores al matrimonio pero, recientemente, los papas han reconocido el don y la gracia de ambos estados. En su Teología del Cuerpo de 1983, Juan Pablo II afirmaba: "El don recibido por las personas que viven en el matrimonio es diferente del que reciben las personas que viven en virginidad y han elegido la continencia por el bien del reino de Dios. De todos modos, es un verdadero regalo de Dios, un regalo del propio, destinado a personas concretas. Es específico, es decir, adecuada a su vocación en la vida. Por lo tanto, se puede decir que el Apóstol subraya también la acción de la gracia en cada persona -en el que vive en el matrimonio no menos que en el que voluntariamente elige la continencia-." En algunos casos, un ministro protestante casado que se convierte al catolicismo puede ser ordenado sacerdote. El derecho canónico permite ahora al Colegio cardenalicio elegir a un hombre casado para el papado. En las Iglesias católicas orientales, se ordena sacerdote a hombres casados, pero no para el episcopado. Papas presunta y objetivamente activos sexualmente Casados antes de ser ordenados sacerdotes En el Derecho canónico se contemplaba y se contempla que los sacerdotes pudieran estar casados antes de ser ordenados. En las ramas del rito oriental de la Iglesia católica, se contemplaba que el sacerdote estuviera casado (pero no que se casara tras la ordenación). * Simón Pedro, cuya suegra aparece mencionada en la Biblia por haberse sanado milagrosamente.Según Clemente de Alejandría, Pedro estaba casado, tenía hijos y su mujer sufrió martirio. En algunas leyendas que datan de al menos el siglo VI, la hija de Pedro aparece mencionada como Petronila. Clemente de Alejandría escribió: "Tanto Pedro como Felipe engendraron niños; ... Cuando Pedro bendito vio a su propia esposa agonizando, se alegró de su cita y su vuelta a casa y la llamó de un modo muy alentador y consolador, llamándola por su nombre, diciendo: "Recuerda al Señor". Tal era el matrimonio del bendito y su perfecta disposición hacia aquellos más queridos". * Siricio (384–399), quien, según la tradición, dejó a su mujer y sus hijos para convertirse en papa. El número de hijos de Siricio se desconoce. Decretó en 385 que los sacerdotes debían dejar de convivir con sus mujeres. * Anastasio I (399–401) fue sucedido por su hijo Inocencio I. * Félix III (483-492) estaba viudo y con dos hijos cuando fue elegido como sucesor de Simplicio en 483. Se dice que fue el tatarabuelo de Gregorio I. * Hormisdas (514-523) estaba casado y enviudó antes de ordenarse sacerdote. Fue padre de Silverio. * Silverio(536-537) podría haberse casado con una mujer llamada Antonia. Sin embargo es una cuestión que continúa siendo objeto de debate historiográfico. * Agatón (678-681) estuvo casado durante 20 años como lego y tuvo una hija. En su madurez "recibió la llamada de Dios" y con el consentimiento de su mujer se convirtió en monje en el monasterio de San Hermes de Palermo. Se cree que su mujer entró en un convento. * Adrián II (867-872) estuvo casado antes de ordenarse sacerdote con una mujer llamada Estefanía y tuvo una hija. Su mujer y su hija aún vivían cuando fue elegido papa y residieron con él en el Palacio de Letrán. Fueron asesinadas por Eleuterio, hermano de Anastasio el Bibliotecario, bibliotecario jefe de la Iglesia. * Juan XVII (1003) estuvo casado antes de su elección y tuvo tres hijos, ordenándose todos ellos sacerdotes. * Clemente IV (1265-1268) estuvo casado antes de ordenarse sacerdote y tuvo dos hijas. * Honorio IV (1285-1287) estuvo casado antes de ordenarse sacerdote y tuvo al menos dos hijos. Entró en el clero tras la muerte de su mujer, siendo el último papa que había estado casado. Sexualmente activos antes de ser ordenados sacerdotes * Pío II (1458-1464) tuvo al menos dos hijos ilegítimos (uno en Estrasburgo y otro en Escocia), nacidos antes de que entrara en el clero. * Inocencio VIII (1484-1492) tuvo al menos dos hijos ilegítimos nacidos antes de que entrara en el clero. Según la edición de 1911 de la Enciclopedia Británica, Inocencio VIII "practicó abiertamente el nepotismo en favor de sus hijos".Girolamo Savonarola le reprobó por sus ambiciones mundanas. Se sugirió para él el título Padre della patria (Padre de la Patria), precisamente por las insinuaciones de que podría haber sido padre de 16 hijos ilegítimos. * Clemente VII (1523-1534) tuvo un hijo ilegítimo antes de ordenarse sacerdote. Existen fuentes académicas que identifican a ese hijo con Alejandro de Médicis. * Gregorio XIII (1572-1585) tuvo un hijo ilegítimo antes de ordenarse sacerdote. Sexualmente activos tras ser ordenados sacerdotes * Julio II (1503-1513) tuvo al menos una hija ilegítima, Felice della Rovere (nacida en 1483, veinte años antes de su elección como papa). Algunas fuentes indican que tuvo al menos otras dos hijas ilegítimas que murieron durante la infancia.Asimismo, algunas fuentes (posiblemente difamatorias) de su época le acusaban de sodomía. Según el cismático Concilio de Letrán V en 1511, era "un sodomita cubierto con úlceras vergonzosas". * Pablo III (1534-1549) pospuso su ordenación para poder continuar con su estilo de vida promiscuo, siendo padre de cuatro hijos ilegítimos (tres hijos y una hija) con su amante Silvia Ruffini. Rompió su relación con ella hacia 1513. No hay pruebas de actividad sexual alguna durante su papado. Convirtió a su hijo ilegítimo Pedro Luis Farnesio en el primer duque de Parma. * Pío IV (1559-1565) tuvo tres hijos ilegítimos antes de su elección como papa. Papas sexualmente activos durante el pontificado * Sergio III (904-911) fue acusado por sus opositores de ser el padre ilegítimo del papa Juan XI con Marozia. Estas acusaciones las hizo Liutprando de Cremona en su libro Antapodosis, así como en el Liber Pontificalis. Las acusaciones son disputadas por otra fuente temprana, el analista Flodoardo (894-966): Juan XI era el hermano de Alberico II, siendo este último descendiente de Marozia y su marido Alberico I, por lo que Juan también puede haber sido el hijo de Marozia y Alberico. Bertrand Fauvarque subraya que las fuentes de la época que respaldan esta paternidad son dudosas, Liutprando era "propenso a la exageración", mientras que otros comentan que las menciones de esta paternidad aparecen en sátiras escritas por partidarios del Papa Formoso. * Juan X (914-928) tuvo relaciones románticas tanto con Teodora como con su hija Marozia, de acuerdo con Liutprando de Cremona en su Antapodosis. * Juan XII (955-963) fue acusado por sus adversarios de adulterio e incesto. El monje Benito de Soracte señaló en su volumen XXXVII que "le gusta tener una colección de mujeres". Según Liutprando de Cremona en su Antapodosis, "testificaron sobre su adulterio, que no vieron con sus propios ojos, pero sin embargo, sabía con certeza: que él había fornicado con la viuda de Rainiero, con Estefanía la concubina de su padre, con la viuda Ana, y con su propia sobrina, y él hizo del palacio sagrado una casa de meretrices". Según Chamberlin, Juan XII fue "un Calígula cristiano cuyos crímenes fueron particularmente horribles por el cargo que ocupó". Algunas fuentes afirman que se rumoreaba que había muerto 8 días después de haber sido golpeado mientras se encontraba en el acto de adulterio. Otras dicen que fue asesinado por el marido celoso, mientras estaba en el acto de cometer adulterio. * Benedicto IX se convirtió en papa en 1044, otra vez en 1045 y, finalmente, en 1047-1048. Fue acusado por el obispo Benno de Piacenza de "muchos adulterios viles". El papa Victor III se refiere en su tercer libro de los Diálogos a "sus violaciones ... y otros actos atroces". Su vida inspiró a San Pedro Damián a escribir un tratado contra el sexo ilícito en general, y la homosexualidad en particular. En su Liber Gomorrhianus, Damián acusó a Benedicto IX de sodomía y bestialidad y de organizar orgías. En mayo de 1045, Benedicto IX renunció a su cargo para casarse. * Alejandro VI (1492-1503) tuvo una larga relación amorosa con Vannozza Cattanei antes de su papado, y con ella tuvo a sus hijos Juan, César, Jofre y Lucrecia. Una amante posterior, Giulia Farnese, era la hermana de Alessandro Farnese, quien más tarde se convirtió en el Papa Pablo III. Alejandro tuvo de siete a diez hijos ilegítimos. Bibliografía * The Bad Popes, Chamberlin, E.R., Sutton History Classics, 1969 / Dorset; New Ed edition 2003. * The Pope Encyclopedia: An A to Z of the Holy See , Matthew Bunson, Crown Trade Paperbacks, New York, 1995. * The Papacy, Bernhard Schimmelpfennig, Columbia University Press, New York, 1984. * Le douzième chiffre c'est le zéro, F. Ake. Calatorao University, Cimeria, 2018 * Lives of the Popes, Richard P. McBrien, Harper Collins, San Francisco, 1997. * Papal Genealogy, George L. Williams, McFarland& Co., Jefferson, North Carolina, 1998. * Sex Lives of the Popes, Nigel Cawthorne, Prion, London, 1996. * Popes and Anti-Popes, John Wilcock, Xlibris Corporation, 2005. * La véritable histoire des papes, Jean Mathieu-Rosay, Grancher, Paris, 1991. Fuente Wikipedia (of course) Categoría:Religión